justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Justbenn/The Best of 2014
This is my end of year poll for the series, this poll includes all of the songs that were released in 2014, which includes JD2014 DLC, JDWiiU, JD2015, and JDNow. You can vote up to 4 times, one for each game. Have fun! Just Dance 2014 File:Timberdlc.jpg|Timber File:RockAndRoll.jpg|Rock n Roll File:212px-Waking_Up_In_Vegas.jpg|Waking Up in Vegas File:Safe_And_Sound.jpg|Safe & Sound File:The_world_is_ours_jdn.jpg|The World is Ours Just Dance Wii U File:Follow_Me.png|Follow Me File:Koi_Soru_Fortune_Cookie.png|Koi Suru Fortune Cookie File:Flying_Get.png|Flying Get File:I_Wish_For_You.png|I Wish For U File:Kiss_Datte_Hidarikiki-0.png|Kiss Datte Hidarikiki File:Sensei_Kawaii!.png|Sansei Kawaii! File:Electric_Boy.png|Electic Boy File:Tsukematsukeru.png|Tsukematsukeru File:Ninja_Re_Bang_Bang.png|Ninja Re Bang Bang File:Dance_Da_Bakon!.png|Dance de Bakōn! File:Dance_My_Generation-0.png|Dance My Generation File:Memeshikute.png|Memeshikute File:Ez_Do_Dance.png|EZ DO DANCE File:Gakuen_Tengoku.png|Gakuen Tengoku File:Acerola_Taiso_No_Uta.png|Acerola Taiso no Uta File:Fantastic_Baby-0.png|FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) File:Love_Machine.png|Love Machine File:Ikuze!_Kaito_Shojo.png|Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo File:Mite_Mite_-_Kochichi.png|Mite Mite☆Kochichi File:Tell_Your_World.png|Tell Your World Just Dance Now File:Movement_is_happiness_find_your_thing_jdn.jpg|Movement is Happiness File:Jaihoyouaremydestiny.jpg|Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) File:Big_Girl_(HD).jpg|Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) File:Iwasmadequat.jpg|I Was Made For Lovin' You File:Partyrock.jpg|Party Rock Anthem File:Step_by_step_jdn.jpg|Step By Step File:Idealistic.jpg|Idealistic File:Lollipop.jpg|Lollipop File:Spectronizerquat.jpg|Spectronizer File:Indiawaale.jpg|India Waale File:Kattikalandal.jpg|Katti Kalandal File:Kurio.jpg|Kurio ko uddah le jana File:Halloweenquat.jpg|This is Halloween File:Monstermash.jpg|Monster Mash File:Athousanddances.jpg|Land Of 1000 Dances File:That's_the_way_i_like_it_jdn.jpg|That's the Way (I Like It) File:The_master_blaster_jdn.jpg|The Master Blaster File:No_limit_jdn.jpg|No Limit File:Baby_one_more_time_jdn.jpg|Baby One More Time File:Jambo_mambo_jdn.jpg|Jambo Mambo File:Canthurrylove.jpg|You Can't Hurry Love File:Cosmicgirl.jpg|Cosmic Girl File:Futebol.jpg|Futebol Crazy File:Mamasita.jpg|Mamasita File:Babyzouk.jpg|Baby Zouk File:Xmascoach.jpg|Crazy Christmas File:HeyYa.jpg|Hey Ya File:Iwantyouback.jpg|I Want You Back File:Mugsybaloney.jpg|Mugsy Baloney Just Dance 2015 File:Problemjustdance2015.jpg|Problem File:Happysquare.jpg|Happy File:The_Fox.png|The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) File:Love_Me_Again.jpg|Love Me Again File:Dark_Horse.jpg|Dark Horse File:Love_Is_All.jpg|Love Is All File:Me_and_My_Broken_Heart.jpg|Me and My Broken Heart File:Iloveit.jpg|I Love it File:Tetrix.jpg|Tetris File:Walk_This_Walk.jpg|Walk this Way File:Let_It_Go.jpg|Let it Go File:Built_for_This.jpg|Built For This File:Bailando.jpg|Bailando File:Summer_2015.jpg|Summer File:Don´t_Worry_Be_Happy.jpg|Don't Worry Be Happy File:Macarena.jpg|Macarena File:Blackwidowsquare.jpg|Black Widow File:Ain't_No_Mountain_High_Enough.jpg|Ain't No Mountain High Enough File:Get_Lows.jpg|Get Low File:Bang_Bang.jpg|Bang Bang File:Fatimass.jpg|Fatima File:Holdin_Out_For_A_Hero.jpg|Holding Out for a Hero File:Birthday.jpg|Birthday File:Only_You_And_You_Alone.jpg|Only You (And You Alone) File:Diamonds.jpg|Diamonds File:She_Looks_So_Perfec.jpg|She Looks So Perfect File:Xmas_Tree.jpg|Xmas Tree File:Best_Song.jpg|Best Song Ever File:Bad_Romance.png|Bad Romance File:Never_Can_Sey_Godbye.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye File:Spinmeround.jpg|You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) File:4x4.png|4x4 File:185px-Epic_Sitarki.jpg|Epic Sirtaki File:Its_My.jpg|It's My Birthday File:Brun.jpg|Burn File:Mahna.jpg|Mahna Mahna File:Speedy_Gonzales.jpg|Speedy Gonzalez File:Maps.jpg|Maps File:Youu_On_Myu_Maint.jpg|You're On My Mind File:AddictedToYou.jpg|Addicted To You File:Till_I_Find_You.jpg|Till I Find You File:Papaouta.jpg|Papaoutai File:BreakFreeSquare.jpg|Break Free File:I_Love_Ya_Pop_It.jpg|I Luh Ya Papi File:S8656045963772 1412762210.jpg|We Can't Stop File:KissKissSquareJayDeeProbe.png|Kiss Kiss Round 1 Just Dance 2014 Timber Rock n Roll Waking Up in Vegas Safe & Sound The World is Ours Just Dance Wii U Follow Me Koi Suru Fortune Cookie Flying Get I Wish For U Kiss Datte Hidarikiki Sansei Kawaii! Electic Boy Tsukematsukeru Ninja Re Bang Bang Dance de Bakōn! Dance My Generation Memeshikute EZ DO DANCE Gakuen Tengoku Acerola Taiso no Uta FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Love Machine Ikuze! Kaitō Shōjo Mite Mite☆Kochichi Tell Your World Just Dance Now Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) I Was Made For Lovin' You Party Rock Anthem Step By Step Idealistic Lollipop Spectronizer India Waale Katti Kalandal Kurio ko uddah le jana This is Halloween Monster Mash Land Of 1000 Dances That's the Way (I Like It) The Master Blaster No Limit Baby One More Time Jambo Mambo You Can't Hurry Love Cosmic Girl Futebol Crazy Mamasita Baby Zouk Crazy Christmas Hey Ya I Want You Back Mugsy Baloney Just Dance 2015 Problem Happy The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) Love Me Again Dark Horse Love Is All Me and My Broken Heart I Love it Tetris Walk this Way Let it Go Built For This Bailando Summer Don't Worry Be Happy Macarena Black Widow Ain't No Mountain High Enough Get Low Bang Bang Fatima Holding Out for a Hero Birthday Only You (And You Alone) Diamonds She Looks So Perfect Xmas Tree Best Song Ever Bad Romance Never Can Say Goodbye You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) 4x4 Epic Sirtaki It's My Birthday Burn Mahna Mahna Maps You're On My Mind Addicted To You Till I Find You Papaoutai I Luh Ya Papi We Can't Stop Kiss Kiss JD2015 cont. Speedy Gonzalez Break Free If you've already voted for 2015, leave in the comments if you wish to change to the ones I left out. Round 2 This round contains each song that has been voted for, arranged in groups of 3-4. All songs with no votes or the least amount have been taken down. Most Votes (2014) Timber Waking Up in Vegas Safe & Sound Most Votes (Wii U) Sansei Kawaii Tsukematsukeru Ninja Re Bang Bang Girl's Routines Koi Suru Fortune Cookie Electric Boy Tell Your World Boy's Routines I Wish For U Memeshikute FANTASTIC BABY (Japanese Version) Most Votes (NOW) Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) India Waale 1st Half Party Rock Anthem Idealistic Lollipop 2nd Half Cosmic Girl Baby Zouk Hey Ya Most votes (2015) Ain't No Mountain High Enough 4x4 Break Free 2014 Problem Get Low Maps Kiss Kiss 2013 Dark Horse Let it Go Best Song Ever Old School Walk This Way Bad Romance You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Round 3 JD2014 Timber JDWiiU Ninja Re Bang Bang Electric Boy I Wish For U JDNow Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) Party Rock Anthem Cosmic Girl JD2015 Break Free Maps Dark Horse You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) Category:Blog posts